


it better be black it better be tight

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Clothes make a man.
Relationships: Ren/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	it better be black it better be tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



The clothes fit tighter than Ben expected. His face burns as he steps out of his cabin into the main hold where the Knights are waiting for him. He envies their masks. Six impassive metal faces look on, their silence broken only by the sombre thrum of the  _ Night Buzzard _ ’s crudely modified engines.

Ren’s face is bare. ‘Much better,’ he says as he looks Ben up and down, grinning. ‘Black suits you, kid. Come sit with me. The rest of you have work to do, don’t you?’

There are some indistinct grumbles and a general shuffling of muddy feet. Kuruk peels off for the cockpit. Ap’lek, Trudgen and Ushar take one exit, while Cardo takes another, making vague noises about the armoury.

‘I already finished my work,’ says Vicrul. It’s hard to tell through the vocoder, but Ben thinks he sounds smug. ‘Scrubbed the whole galley and unpacked two ration crates to see us through the week.’

‘You should unpack a third,’ says Ren. ‘We have a new mouth to feed.’

‘The kid doesn’t need a whole crate to himself. Anyway, there’s no room in the pantry for–’

‘You should unpack a third,’ Ren repeats.

Blank silence.

‘It’s a fucking hint, Vicrul. Get outta here and give us some space.’

‘Oh.’

They’re alone now, just Ben and his new friend, who grins again and pats the seat beside him like he’s coaxing a frightened child. Ben has to work hard not to bristle. Recent events have set him on edge, filled him with embers of stress and frustration ready to ignite on contact with the smallest fuel source. Instead, remembering the breathing techniques Luke taught him –

_ Luke. _ That doesn’t help. The embers start to smoke.

– instead, remembering the advice Snoke gave him, Ben sits where he’s told. Ren rests a hand on his thigh, and it’s no longer anger that warms Ben’s blood. No longer  _ just  _ anger.

‘We’ve got a lot to talk about, new friend Ben,’ Ren says. Casual, like his pulse-raising physical closeness is the most natural thing in the world. ‘Flying with us is gonna change your life, I can promise you that. I ask a lot from my friends. Some of what I ask will feel like it’s stretching our friendship to the limit. That’s deliberate. You can’t grow as a person if you’re not willing to push. But not everything has to be uncomfortable if you don’t want it to. For example: those clothes. Are you comfortable in them?’

Ben swallows. ‘I was comfortable in my old clothes. You told me to change into these.’

‘I did, and I love the look. But you’re not following me. I’m saying if the new clothes get uncomfortable, it’s fine to take them off now and then. I don’t mind. Bet I’ll love that look, too.’

It’s too late for Ben to hide his flush. But Ren’s hand is moving up his thigh, and he’s so distracted by the tight constriction of fabric at his groin that he forgets to envy the other Knights’ masks.

It’s some time before he remembers again. And by the time he does, Ren has already seen everything.


End file.
